My Personal Servant
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Sesshomaru wants a personal servant, so naturally, he gets one. Ten years later Inuyasha might be in over his head with his 'master' and Mating Season around the corner. He doesn't WANT to submit to his sexy bastard! Yaoi, lemons.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_

**A/N:** AU, Yaoi, not incest in this fic, but IS SessXInu, some abuse and slight non-con. Bits of humor scattered variously, enjoy.********

_**My Body Slave**_

"Father, why does this Sesshomaru not have a personal servant?" Ten-year-old Sesshomaru asked. He was already a powerful, aggressive Inuyoukai. He had a body slave, but she wasn't a personal slave.

"Hmm… would you _like_ a personal servant Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"Hai father." He glared, "Or I would not have asked."

"Fine Sesshomaru, we will find you a personal servant. Is there anyone in mind?"

"I want an orphan, not a servant from a family. So I can train them." Sesshomaru said, rather liking the idea.

"Very well son. Your mother and I shall bring you to the orphanage tomorrow.

XXXX

Inutaisho, Inukami, and Sesshomaru walked around the orphanage. No one had caught Sesshomaru's eye as of yet. They walked into the huge playroom, and scanned the rowdy children.

Sesshomaru sneered a little at them, and glanced at his parents. Inutaisho was eying someone closely, Sesshomaru followed his gaze to… a little hanyo? He was an Inu hanyo…

Sesshomaru looked at the… boy? He had long silver hair, hanyo ears, and a red outfit that was oddly familiar. He walked closer and saw the boy(?) was looking at his lap, not allowing him to see his face.

He could smell traces of salt, was the hanyo crying? He would probably cry if _he_ had to put up with this crowd. "Half-breed." Sesshomaru spoke to it, his voice monotonous. The hanyo froze.

"Don't call me that!" The hanyo growled glaring at the boy, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The boy had tears streaming down his face, and an angry glare at Sesshomaru.

"I will call you what I want, insolent half-breed." Sesshomaru said, testing the now confirmed boys(!) temper. He saw the boys nails grow a fraction and he launched himself at him.

Sesshomaru side stepped easily and the boy did a summersault and was standing. He must have wiped his tears during the attack… "Jerk!" The boy growled and attacked again.

Sesshomaru would concede the boy was good for probably having _no_ training, but Sesshomaru was a prodigy _with_ training. He wondered idly if the boy could use any of his demonic energy.

The people in the play room quieted and stared. Inutaisho was not worried, and Inukami was laughing at it. The little ball of fury was had no end to his energy as he kept attacking their son, even when it was painfully obvious who was better.

Sesshomaru was smirking. _That_ was the greatest shock, normally their son was passive at _best_. He was amused by the boy, they saw. Sesshomaru finally held out a foot and tripped the boy, who face planted.

Sesshomaru flipped him over and put his foot on the boys chest. "That was rather pathetic." Sesshomaru chuckled. The boy flushed red, and Inutaisho smirked.

"Shut up!" The boy growled. "Le\t me up you jerk!"

"So you can fail in your attempts to attack me some more?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Father, I think he would make a good servant." Sesshomaru said, voice slightly cold again.

"Oh, my Lord you don't want _Inuyasha_!" The Caretaker shrieked. "Especially for a personal servant!"

"I do, obviously." Sesshomaru said, giving the human a cold glare that made her take a step back. "Or I would not have asked." He looked down at Inuyasha. "You belong to me. I think you shall be entertaining."

Inutaisho smirked. Inuyasha gaped. "I… you _jerk_!"

_Ten_ _Years Later_

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Inuyasha was heard yelling.

"If you would not show such _idiocy_, half-breed perhaps I would not need to reprimand you." _Clang!-!-!_ The servants went about their day, it was nothing new for Sesshomaru to fight with his personal servant/body slave/guard.

Sesshomaru was not allowed opposite gender body slaves after the third one claimed to be pregnant with his child and they had to wait for it to be born to find out it it was his, it never was, but he had to admit he slept with them.

Inuyasha also showed a lot of talent for fighting, and if he was going to fight with Sesshomaru daily he might as well be able to put up a fight, so he became the general's student for a time.

Sesshomaru refused to let Inuyasha join the guard though. Even if Inuyasha was probably the third most powerful person in the castle. Sesshomaru being first, Inutaisho being second.

Inutaisho had made Inuyasha a personal guard for Sesshomaru though, so the guards wouldn't be able to harass him. There was a few more clashes. A few shouts of demonic attacks, and finally a, "LET ME UP YOU BASTARD!"

Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, Miroku-sama, and Lord Koga watched the pair with little interest. They blinked as Sesshomaru was straddling Inuyasha and pinning his wrists. "Yield." Was Sesshomaru's only response.

"_Fine_, just _let me up_!" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think you'll _learn_ if I did that." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You just _like_ being on top of me don't you?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Not necessarily, but one would think that with how often our fights end like this _you_ like being below me seeing as you challenge me so often." Inuyasha went red and started yelling.

Shippo walked up, hand in hand with Kohaku, they were betrothed, so no one cared for the PDA between the young pair. "Do those two like each other?" Shippo asked.

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Miroku shrugged.

"HEY DON"T FALL ON ME!"

"Would you _shut up_?"

"GET OFF!"

"If you would stop moving _about_-"

"_If you would stop getting on me in the first place!_"

"Inuyasha is really loud." Kohaku commented.

"Yeah." Sango sighed. The fighting pair finally stood.

"Half-breed look at what you did to my clothes."

"Prissy bastard have them _washed_!"

"_You_ wash them."

"Ah, Sess I _hate_ laundry!

"Do not call me that."

"Why does it get you hot?" Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru was a well known man-whore for both genders.

"I don't know use it again and we'll see." Sesshomaru said, everyone _also_ knew Inuyasha was easily embarrassed and it was _very_ cute. Needless to say Inuyasha blushed and yelled and scrambled away.

"You know when you bring up sexual innuendos regarding Inuyasha he gets embarrassed."

"I rather like his embarrassment." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"ASSHOLE!" Was heard from down the hall.

XXXX

"So why don't you just admit you find him sexy and let him have his way with you?" Miroku asked. He, Sango, and Kagome were all sitting in one of the sitting rooms.

"I don't-" He started blushing, but he got the 'uh-huh' looks. "I refuse to be one of his little bitches _thank you_."

"Ah, he would notice you more if you gave him some, he likes virgins right?" Miroku asked, causing Sango to punch his head and Inuyasha to blush.

"Hell no. Not with _that_ bastard."

"But isn't it mating season for demons starting tomorrow night? Remember _last_ mating season, you had to barricade yourself in your room the entire time."

"So, I'm _not_ sleeping with _him_."

"Why? You like him, none of his lovers have complained, and you don't have to spend your time in agony."

"Hell _no_." Inuyasha huffed.

"Why _not_?" Miroku asked. All of his friends silently agreed, last time at the end of mating season Inuyasha had looked _horrible_. Since Yokai started their heats at sixteen this would be Inuyasha's _second_ heat.

It got worse with each one. "Because I'm not taking the chance of getting knock-" Inuyasha froze, as did everyone else. They blinked, had their best servant friend just been about to say 'knocked up?'

"You're a _carrier_?" The three cried. Some naturally submissive male Yokai could carry children.

"No!" He said, but all three of them knew him well enough.

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

"Hell no! I wouldn't tell him I could have- damn it!" He cried, realizing they had lured him into revealing he _could_ have children.

"Oh my gosh… this means you could _mate_ him Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily.

"Mate who?" A bored voice asked, giving Inuyasha a possessive stare, that Inuyasha was conveniently oblivious to.

"H-How much of that did you h-hear?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I came in at you saying damn it. It sounds like you're my-friends-made-me-reveal-something-I-didn't-want-to damn it." Sesshomaru shrugged, and Inuyasha sighed. "What is it you don't want me to know?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha glared.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said in the low, You-_will_-tell-me-even-if-I-have-to-beat-it-out-of-you voice.

"He thinks Bankotsu is quite a looker." Miroku said, giving a grin. Inuyasha fell out of his chair at the lie. Bankotsu flirted with Inuyasha almost as much as Jakotsu did. Though, Jakotsu flirted with _all_ men…

This answer from Miroku was sure to get Sesshomaru jealous. Well, Inuyasha did _sort of_ think Bankotsu was hot… "Oh?" Sesshomaru said, with a slightly jealous sound to his voice.

"S-So what?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, isn't he coming for the ball for the start of the mating season?" Sango asked, smirking. Demon's gave off pheromones that turned humans on as well.

"Hey, yeah he _is_! And Jakotsu, didn't he promise he would deflower Inuyasha if it was the _last_ thing he did?" Kagome asked. To Sesshomaru they sounded like Inuyasha's gossip-happy-girlfriends who were excited at the prospect of their friend getting a relationship.

"Yeah, and 'm pretty sure Inuyasha doesn't want to be alone this mating season, last one was horrible apparently." Miroku shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at them, before storming off. The three saw a hint of red in Sesshomaru's eyes.

XXXX

Sesshomaru sat in his warm bath, naked and content. It was an in-ground bath. Inuyasha sat on the edge, his calves in the water, wearing his robe as always, just rolled to his knees. He was washing Sesshomaru's back.

As his body slave he helped him bathe and dress. "Hey I think you have a gray hair." Inuyasha joked. He thankfully couldn't see Sesshomaru's private area because of the foggy water.

"My hair is _silver_." Sesshomaru growled, having been in a bad mood since he heard that Inuyasha thought Bankotsu was a looker, and that was _bad_ if mating season was starting the next day.

"But this one is _definitely _gray!" Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha…" His voice was slightly irritated.

"Fine, be a stick-in-the-mud." Inuyasha huffed. Sesshomaru growled, before whirling around and clamping his hands on Inuyasha's thighs.

Sesshomaru was then facing Inuyasha in-between his legs, with the water _barely_ covering his manhood. Inuyasha blushed as Sesshomaru's face was close to his. "I don't like Bankotsu. He is too careless."

"S-So? Your point?" He blushed, not being able to back away with his calves in the bath.

"Would you really spend your mating season with him?" Sesshomaru growled inching closer. "Why not spend it with me? I would be very _care_ful and make sure you're pleasured." He said, capturing Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha went red as rough lips caught his, and slipped his tongue into his mouth when Inuyasha gasped. He found himself submitting gently, then realized what was happening and anger took him.

Sesshomaru blinked seconds later, as claws flew across his face. Inuyasha took his shock to escape and back away. Sesshomaru felt his cheeks, four bloody scratches that would heal by morning.

"I'm not one of your…_ bitches_, why don't you ask _them_?" He growled, before breaking the rules and storming out before his duties were fulfilled and he was dismissed.

Inuyasha was in his small room moments later, locking his door behind him before crumpling to the ground with tears. Ad anger. _Shit!_ Inuyasha thought, Sesshomaru almost found out he was a submissive.

There were few things more erotic to demons than a Warrior that was _submissive_. He panted as he felt arousal as well, so close to mating season it was bad to touch others. He growled a little.

It had also been his first kiss…

XXXX

The castle buzzed with activity the day of the Kobi-ki no Dansu was a famous ball held by different Lords each year. It translated to the Dance of the Mating Season and helped find prospective mates.

Sesshomaru sat glaring into space. Inuyasha had shown up this morning to help him dress, as was his duty, and was cold and left promptly without any teasing or fighting.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" His mother's body servant Rin asked. He knew for certain his mother slept with the little human. She was younger than him though…

Inutaisho slept with _his_ body slave as well Izuyoi. He really did not care, his parents had gotten together because it had been arranged and though they were the best of friends and loved each other dearly, Inukami batted for the wrong team and Inutaisho liked humans.

Rin was sixteen, a year younger than Inuyasha and three younger than himself. He looked at her like a sibling… or mother-in-law… though his mother was centuries old, she brought cradle robber to a whole knew level.

"Ah, Rin hello. I… kissed Inuyasha." He supplied. Rin was his best friend and he trusted her above all others, much to Inukami's joy.

"Finally!" Rin smiled, her sunny smile that warmed people's hearts. "So what went wrong?"

"He hit me…" He deadpanned.

"Did you confess?" She asked.

"Why would I-" He was cut off by her look. "I do not, _stop_ looking at me like that. Doesn't mother need a bath or something?" He growled.

Everyone was on edge because tonight was the start of mating season and everyone was beginning to feel it. Rin continued to stare, before she shook her head. "I love you and all but you're so _dense_! I'm going to go get Lady Inukami dressed."

If anyone other than Rin would have spoken to him rudely and then walked away they would have met a painful end, but as it were he could only sit there and glare.

XXXX

Inuyasha sat with his friends in a bad mood. Sesshomaru had danced with a shit load of people, and made out with more. He scoffed to himself, glaring at him. The _bastard_!

The dance was in full swing and lust was in the air-literally. He could go anywhere and _not_ smell it. He wouldn't be surprised if the _humans_ could scent it. Miroku was dancing with Sango, they were in heavy flirting.

Kagome was giggling in the corner where Koga tried to impress her. Lady Inukami was sucking on the neck of some human girl, and Inutaisho was forcing some human woman to stay on his lap.

Sesshomaru was whispering to his giggling dancing partner. He looked at himself, he had black silk robes on, with green hems and a dragon design on the back. A lot of people had complimented it.

Inuyasha had out his hair in a ponytail, he knew it brought attention o his neck, which Sesshomaru hated. "Inuyasha, long time no see." A deep voice said.

"Bankotsu." Inuyasha said wearily. The man smiled at him.

"Don't be that way! Care for a dance?" He grinned.

"I don't-" He was ct of by a squeal from Sesshomaru's dance partner. "Sure, but don't get handsy."

"I would _never_." Bankotsu lied.

XXXX

Sesshomaru glared, his plans to make Inuyasha jealous had failed. Inuyasha was dancing with that careless twit Bankotsu. He growled a little as he watched them. "Sesshomaru!" Kagura smiled, stumbling over to him.

"_Lord_ to you, Kagura." He growled, as she distracted him for a few minutes in vain before he threatened her. When she was gone so were Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

XXXX

"So, does it smell better out here?" Bankotsu asked in the courtyard. They had left the Great Hall.

"A little. It's just _everywhere_." Inuyasha sighed.

"Maybe I can help… distract you?" Bankotsu asked taking a step towards Inuyasha.

"H-How?" Inuyasha blushed, his mind drifting to Sesshomaru kissing some slut.

"Like this." And his surprisingly soft lips captured Inuyasha, pushing him against a wall. He gave a delicate lick to Inuyasha's bottom lip. Inuyasha was confused by this move, but Bankotsu gave a nip and Inuyasha gave a gasp allowing entrance.

He fought a second for dominance, thankful humans didn't really know about Demon Ranking. If he was submissive Bankotsu wouldn't know how to use that, just as he was about to give up the 'battle' Bankotsu was thrown off of him.

Inuyasha held back a whine and looked over to… _Oh shit…_ Inuyasha paled, Sesshomaru stood with red eyes. If Inuyasha wasn't already against the wall he would have stepped back.

Sesshomaru stepped closer and Inuyasha desperately wanted his sword. He was about to take off running when a grip wrapped around his throat, bruising and claws cutting him a little.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whimpered a little. His eyes turned to a mix of amber and red, he still wasn't his _right_ self. He yanked Inuyasha's hair and began to drag him. The horny couples paid no mind, other people knew better than to approach Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tried to scratch Sesshomaru, but found himself flying towards the ground, landing hard on the cold floor. His eyes widened, he rolled quickly to see Sesshomaru locking many of the locks.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, Inuyasha chanted in his head. He looked frantically around Sesshomaru's room, It was windowless, and held a bath and huge bed with closet. Maybe he could lock himself in there.

He shot up but was grabbed roughly and thrown onto the bed. Sesshomaru crawled on top of him, eyes more red than amber. _"Mine."_ The voice was more _growl_ than anything.

"S-Sesshomaru, calm down," He stuttered, Sesshomaru's eyes got more red. _Fuck_. His belt was torn off from his robe and pants. Sesshomaru thrust open Inuyasha's shirt, exposing a slightly bruised but well tones chest.

He blushed, and Sesshomaru growled before licking the bruises. He got hurt during training… he struggled a little more, until Sesshomaru grabbed his wrists and kissed him roughly.

He bit his lip hard and gained entrance to his mouth, Inuyasha was trying to fight the heat, and the urge to let off the submissive scent. He thrashed a little, mind hazing. _No, shit! Can't get pregnant! _

Inuyasha moaned a little as Sesshomaru nipped his earlobe, then sucked on his neck, arousal swept over him, and Sesshomaru pulled back, eyes half red, half amber. "_Submissive_." Sesshomaru growled, tilting his head.

Inuyasha pressed against Sesshomaru, lust flooding through him, his thoughts scrambled. Sesshomaru sank his fangs into Inuyasha's neck drawing blood. Inuyasha cried out as the pleasure overtook him, Submissives naturally liked strong signs of dominance.

Sesshomaru licked the wounds before moving down and yanking the rest of their clothes off, tearing most of it away. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru nipped his thigh, before getting on his knees.

Inuyasha blushed, but the lust was winning. Miroku had told him all about sex, and Inukami about demon sex. His body would create a natural lubricant as a sub, and Sesshomaru could not prepare him well because of claws.

He gasped as Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha over, holding his wrists down. "No…" Inuyasha said, his mind finding its way away from the lust for a moment, he could not get pregnant! T would ruin everything!

He cried out loudly as Sesshomaru slammed into him, the pain overwhelmed him as Sesshomaru began thrusting into him, not giving him time to adjust. Tears streamed from Inuyasha as his body was engulfed in pain _and_ lust.

He suddenly moaned, as Sesshomaru hit a spot that sent pleasure throughout him, he gave a loud gasping moan. Sesshomaru realized he liked this and continued to thrust into the spot.

Inuyasha tried to remember what Miroku had called it… prostate? Prostrate? His thoughts left as he cried out at the pleasure filling his body, "S-Sesshomaru!" He moaned, arching a little.

The thrusts stayed at their steady fast, hard pace and Inuyasha felt so much pleasure it was almost _painful_, almost. He screamed out as he came for the first time in his life, the pleasure even more intense.

This didn't stop Sesshomaru from continuing and bringing Inuyasha off again before spilling his own seed, being a demon, Sesshomaru coming gave Inuyasha pleasure and he promptly fainted.

XXXX

Inuyasha opened his eyes, he was _sore_. He blinked, trying o figure out what had happened, until he realized these silk sheets were _not_ his and the arms around him were not _normally_ there.

The memories came back and he blinked, in shock. He sort of felt like crying, because now he was just another one of Sesshomaru's conquests and Sesshomaru was well known to take countless mates a day during mating season.

He carefully slid out of Sesshomaru's arms and snuck on to put his slightly torn pants on. He was bloody and covered in both of their seeds, but he had to get out before he had a break down.

He silently crept to the door. _Seven locks? Does he keep people in here against their will often? Sure makes escaping hard!_ Inuyasha ranted to himself, trying to make himself calm down.

He undid two of the easier locks before he was slammed against a wall with a mouth nibbling on his neck. "I didn't say you could leave…"

"S-S-oh!" Inuyasha moaned as he was bit.

"So you don't leave." Sesshomaru growled, completely shredding Inuyasha's pants before forcing him into the bath, were Sesshomaru taught him the wonders of oral sex.

XXXX

It was a week into mating season, and Inuyasha had hardly left Sesshomaru's bed. Mating season was two lust filled weeks of nothing but sex. Demons bodies slowed their processes so they did not need to eat, drink, or use the restroom.

Inuyasha had been completely lost in the lust since the second day, and Sesshomaru was a _fantastic_ teacher for the sadly innocent boy. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the floor, because Inuyasha had been teasing him.

He played with Inuyasha's nipples, causing moans, before he bent Inuyasha's legs back at an angle Inuyasha did not know he was capable of, and thrust into him, causing Inuyasha to moan loudly.

"Beautiful…" Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha then understood the position, they could _see_ each other this way. Even in the lust filled haze he blushed a little, and arched and moaned like a bitch in heat-which he practically was.

He stared breathless as Sesshomaru came, it _was_ beautiful. Sesshomaru pulled out and began kissing Inuyasha's stomach playfully, demons' could go again and again, unlike humans.

Inuyasha smirked and teased Sesshomaru ever so slightly trailing a finger over the dominant man's hardening length. There was a low growl as Sesshomaru lunged at him.

XXXX

Inuyasha yawned quietly as he opened his eyes, lust completely gone, and he knew mating season had ended. He looked to Sesshomaru who was sound asleep, carefully Inuyasha crept over to the door. Each day since he woke up he would sneak a lock open.

He only had one left. He slid it carefully and Sesshomaru did not blink. Inuyasha borrowed a plain white Yukata and left the room. As he closed the door he looked at a smirking Miroku.

He blanched. "Haven't seen you for… two weeks." Miroku said, grinning then. Inuyasha felt like crying, beating him up, laughing, crawling back into Sesshomaru's bed, smiling, and running off all at once.

He decided to stand there like an idiot. "Have you found Inu- Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled, she had love bites covering her neck. "You coming out of _there_?" She whispered.

Inuyasha blushed then, but still wanted to cry. He had let the man-whore have him! He didn't want a mate. His father had been dominant and a lot like Sesshomaru. He would prefer _not_ being beaten or locked in a room until he starved to death like his mother.

Plus, Sesshomaru probably _wouldn't_ mate with him, and that broke his heart because everyone knew he was in love with the possessive bastard, and he had _used_ him. "How'd you end up in there after you mauled his face with your claws?"

He looked at her a moment, "Rin." She shrugged. _Why would she know that? Wasn't she Inukami's little girl?_

"Er, he caught me kissing Bankotsu, his Yokai took over, he attacked Bankotsu, and dragged me into his bedroom where he refused to let me leave." His voice sounded… lost, even to himself.

"And how was _that_?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows, but he knew that would mean that his losing his virginity must not have been too comfortable.

"Er…" Inuyasha blushed, and disappeared into his room seconds later. He could break down when he was _gone_. Sesshomaru would not lock him in the dungeon where he would never let him see the light of day again because he had allowed himself to be found out.

Sesshomaru took too much pleasure in making him submit. He knew he had three hours before Sesshomaru woke up if he stuck to his normal schedule. Most everyone was exhausted on the day after mating season.

He _could_ escape. Where though? Koga had a pack in the Eastern Lands, Sesshomaru had less sway there. Inuyasha paused, he knew he would have to keep Sesshomaru here longer than three hours.

Sighing to himself he got a small bag ready and his sword and left it on his bed. He stood up and headed first to Kaede and then to the kitchen.

XXXX

Sesshomaru opened his eyes groggily. Inuyasha not in his arms. He growled low to himself and looked to see… Inuyasha in the bath tub? He looked to his side and saw some food.

"Breakfast in bed?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the meat and rice balls.

"I figured you might like the food, bastard. Just eat it." Inuyasha huffed.

"But I'd rather eat _you_." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha blushed.

"Have some food before you die man-whore." Inuyasha ground out, still blushing.

"Very well, what shall I eat first?" Sesshomaru asked, rolling his eyes.

"Meat, rice, sake. Whatever."

"Sake?" Sesshomaru said perking up. Inuyasha smirked a little before pointing to the floor next to the bed. He grinned and hungrily gulped it down before beginning on the food. By the time he finished on the last rice ball his vision was blurry and everything went dark.

"One day." Inuyasha muttered. He had made a sleeping drug to keep a demon out for twenty-four hours. Everyone else would probably be sleeping anyway and no one who could or wanted to stop him could.

He rushed to his room, smelling Miroku and Sango… _busy_ in her room and Kagome with Koga, sleeping. He grabbed his sword and out on his Robe of the Fire Rat. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga, which the general had given him, and jumped out the window, easing into forest.

XXXX

No one saw him, he was careful to hide his scent. He didn't stop, and sprinted even when his body screamed for rest. He kept going. Memories of his family hitting him.

His mother had been a human woman who had lain with a demon and conceived a child. His father had seemed like a stable demon, he knew, but he was suffocating in his possessiveness.

He had locked his mother in a room while he went out for the day. He had been killed that day, and being so young Inuyasha couldn't get into the room, and people did not believe, or care his mother was there when he begged for help.

She had been trapped in there for too long, and when someone finally listened to him-a traveler- and came to help him they found his mother-dead from suicide fearing she would starve to death. He would _not_ let someone dominate him. Even if he was naturally drawn to that.

Would Sesshomaru do that? He wasn't sure, but no one had thought it of his father either, though she was only locked away when he was gone… he breathed slightly it had been twenty hours.

His entire body was screaming at him. He entered a clearing where an old half-cat-demon picked herbs. She blinked at him. "Are you alright child?" She asked. Inuyasha fell back, his world turning black.

XXXX

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked, slamming open Miroku's door to reveal Sango covering herself, embarrassed.

"Who?" Miroku growled.

"Inuyasha! He left, where did he go?"

"What?" Miroku asked, eyes widening.

"He drugged me this morning and took off. He didn't tell you were?"

"Are you sure-" They were cut off.

"Miroku I think Inuyasha is missing!" Kagome exclaimed running into the room.

"Why would he do that? Shouldn't he be happy he spent the last two weeks in bed with the guy he loved?" Sango asked, worried for her friend so she forgot her modesty.

"His mother." Sesshomaru said, eyes widening.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"I found out he was a submissive. He must have fled because he was worried I would try to dominate his life."

"Wouldn't you?" Kagome asked.

"I already do dominate his life," Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sex and Mating would just be involved now."

"True…" They all agreed. Inuyasha was like Sesshomaru's triple servant, doing three different jobs that usually took three servants to do. They were sort of rarely seen apart.

"I shall go find the imbecile. Any ideas? I now he must be near or out of our borders by now."

"He's not stupid, he would go somewhere where he knew someone who wouldn't sell him out to you." Sango thought.

"Not the Northern lands, he despises the Dragons." Kagome added.

"South maybe? Bankotsu makes residence there and clearly wants Inuyasha for himself." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"East makes more sense, he and Koga are good friends and they feud with the East so much no one would sell him out." Kagome decided. "Besides it isn't like he really likes Bankotsu! You only said that to make Sesshomaru not find out he was a -" She paused, realizing Sesshomaru was right there.

"A what?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Kagome ignored him and looked to Miroku.

"You don't think he's…" She bit her lip.

"No he isn't _that_ stupid." Miroku said, unsure.

"Well if he _is_ he would definitely go east." Sango decided.

"If someone does not tell me what you are all speaking of there will be blood." His aura leaked out a little.

"Oh is Inuyasha feeling better yet?" Kaede asked as she walked into the room.

"He was not feeling well?" Miroku worried.

"He came by this morning for herbs. I thought it might be some of his carrier pains spiking."

"Carrier?" A ice cold voice hissed. "If he went south I'm killing him. If not he is never leaving my sight again, the _idiot_!"

Sesshomaru disappeared in an orb of white light. "Oh, did he not know about Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, smirking mischievously.

XXXX

Inuyasha sat in a small field. He had found out he had entered Eastern Lands sooner than he thought, and was a good twenty miles in when he collapsed. The woman, Tsuki had him awake in eight hours.

He had thanked her profusely and made sure there was nothing she needed before heading out again. She had been very kind and Inuyasha thought he might visit if when he was sure Sesshomaru wasn't after him.

_If_ he was after him in the first place. He had traveled nonstop for another day, and set up every trick he knew for false trails and hid his scent well. He was well hidden in the East now, using a trick with herbs Kaede taught him to mask scents.

He sat in the tree, trying not to fall asleep. Maybe a few minutes he decided tiredly. After all he had only gotten eight hours of sleep and rest in the last forty eight of nonstop sprinting and making herbs to keep him semi-healthy and scentless.

He realized there had not been any signs of pursuit, was Sesshomaru _not_ following him? He found himself slightly disappointed by this idea...

XXXX

Sesshomaru entered a small clearing, and saw a half demon cat. "Are you going to collapse too?" The old woman asked.

"So he was here?"

"The scentless Inu hanyo?" She asked. "You what he was running from? You gonna kill him?"

"I _was_ going to mate with him," He twitched. "But I might have to kill him for being stupid. Could you tell if he was pregnant?"

"No, he was scentless as I said." She shrugged. Then pointed. "He went that way, laid a few fake trails. Don't kill the child, he is scared."

"I won't, I know. Thank you Neko-sama. I owe you."

"Just go get your puppy and don't make me regret helping you. Sent him towards a village near a small wolf demon tribe, if that helps. Told him they accept Hanyo and demon pretty well if they ain't evil."

"Koga's wolf demon tribe?"

"That 'is name?" She shrugged walking to her hut. "Your puppy is waitin' for you Sesshomaru, go get 'im."

It wouldn't occur until later that she knew his name, but he would shrug it off because his idiot future mate was waiting.

XXXX

Inuyasha awoke when the sun was setting. He cursed, and took some more herbs to mask his scent before sliding down and leaving. The village Tsuki had spoken of shouldn't have been far off.

He just needed to hit a large clearing, head southeast for four miles and he would be there. He froze in a tree to inspect the clearing, and nearly fell out as he saw Sesshomaru standing in his white and red outfit with his armor and fur.

He despised that fur, having no _freaking_ idea what it was. It only was ever there when he was dressed like this though, and he could never find it any other way. He just _really_ hated it and wanted to know what it was.

He wondered if it was Sesshomaru's failed attempt at his human form? He stiffened a little and remained still, glad he was scentless. Sesshomaru was enveloped in his white light and Inuyasha stiffened, but Sesshomaru floated Northwest.

He waited there a few minutes before carefully climbing through the forest, making less noise than the insects as he went. A few miles into the forest, he paused. It was a giant ogre.

Or was it an earth demon? He just thought it was _ugly_. He used his Blades of Blood which did little but make it laugh. "You will make a tasty meal little hanyo!" It thundered.

"Mother fucking…" He mumbled a colorful string of curses and hit the thing with one slice of his sword before sprinting silently again. He saw it formed into a cliff, and was twenty feet before a cliff parallel to it.

He could jump it… _But that would put me out in the open for too long._ He glared. He scented around him, and felt for any demonic aura. None were familiar. He but his lip and leapt, on the other side and in the opposite forest in seconds, but then of course he slammed right into a hard chest.

"Idiot." Ice muttered.

"Bastard." Four claws moved to slash the bastard.

XXXX

Sesshomaru twisted out of the way of the attack, grabbing the wrists and knocking him over he had him pinned in seconds. "How'd you find me?" Inuyasha finally said, after a fair bit of struggling.

He would wait for an opportune moment and then attack and flea. "I met the neko hanyo and keep a thorough study over you training reports for the guard. I know the traps you favor."

"Creeper." Inuyasha said, and being impatient he started struggling. "Can you get off?"

"No, you baka. We are going to speak about why you do _not_ leave the castle without my permission."

"You don't _own_ me!" He growled, struggling harder. Oh _wait_, he _did_ own Inuyasha didn't he… "In the east anyway." He growled.

"I beg to differ." Sesshomaru growled.

"Beg all you want it's not changing," He growled before biting Sesshomaru on the neck, flipping them over, and jumping back.

He drew his sword quickly and soon there was another of their famous battles. Only this time they were serious. Inuyasha sent his wind scar at the man and flew back into the trees.

He knew he couldn't beat Sesshomaru without a significant amount of cheating. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled. "I am _not_ your father. There is no reason to run from me."

"Who says I'm running from _you_?" Inuyasha asked from the trees, constantly moving.

"Do I look like you?" He asked, code for 'Do I look like an idiot?'

"Bastard."

"Would you stop that, it's obnoxious. And as I told your friends I am not a maniac who would lock ones mate in their room whenever I left. Maybe when I was home and _with_ them… I am not your father." He finished with an annoyed growl.

He could never keep his icy composure with Inuyasha. "Right," Inuyasha agreed, and suddenly there was another Wind Scar. "You're even worse!"

Sesshomaru barely dodged the attack, and got a bad gash on his arm. His eyes were bleeding red, did Inuyasha think he could suffocate his mate? Kill them? Leave them _helpless_?

He pulled out Tokijin and flashed in front of a startled Inuyasha, knocking away his sword and pinning him to a tree. "I am no murderer." Sesshomaru said, eyes full of anger. And red, Inuyasha frowned remembering their first time, and all the _pain_.

"Neither was _he_," Inuyasha growled, "Bu he was a possessive asshole."

"Have I ever done something that would make you think I would do that to you?" He growled. Inuyasha blinked, was he _serious_? Did he ever let Inuyasha out of his sight for longer than five minutes?

And that was pre-sex. He didn't want to see post, even though he was currently being pinned by post… "I may be… _protective_, but you are mine you idiot and I would not let myself or you die."

"Ye-" He was cut of by a rough kiss, nails sinking into his wrists, and him being shoved to the ground. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru release his suppressed aura, the dominant and deadly energy spilling over the forest.

Inuyasha almost came from the dominant aura. He was now dizzy, and aroused. His human and demon side clashing. Sesshomaru kissed him again, digging his nails into Inuyasha's sides as he undid clothing.

Inuyasha's inner battle came to a close as hand ran down his chest, demon it was. He moaned a little, trying to get Sesshomaru's clothes off. "No." He growled. Inuyasha gave a slight whimper, mind clouded as he was wrapped in the dominant aura that would keep him safe.

_Oh_… right, he realized demon dom's were protective of their sub's with the intent to keep them safe, happy, and alive. Not just away from everything, so what had went wrong with his father…

His body moved of its own accord as Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha thinking, and he undressed him.

"_I hate you you filthy human! You can keep your ass in here until I get back!_" He heard his father's voice ring as he was lost in his memories. More memories filled his mind.

His father had been forced to mate with his mother after impregnating her… he hated humans and he was conceived of rape, he remembers his father complaining about it. _"I should have listened to her when she said no, psh_."

He had suppressed the memories when he went to the orphanage, he remembered. Because he didn't want to be so unhappy. It was a _punishment_? Not his father's fierce protectiveness?

As a child his mind must have made memories he would like, suppressing the bad ones, but it had just scared him off of dominant males, even though they were arousing. He blinked, did Sesshomaru hate him?

He wasn't sure._ He_ would hate himself if he ran off after two weeks of mind blowing sex… "Why are you here?" Inuyasha finally asked. Which was stupid, because he was naked and aroused under an almost naked, aroused Sesshomaru.

"Are you really asking that baka?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Er, probably not the best-" He paused as he was kissed.

"Because I can't have my future mate escaping."

"Who said I would agree to- oh!" He gasped as Sesshomaru bit him, drawing blood.

"I'm not biting you back." They had to have a blood exchange to mate.

"Idiot. You bit me earlier." He blinked, he had bit him when he was getting out of his grasp! He had swallowed a bit of blood.

"Shit you better not touch-" He was cut off as Sesshomaru slid inside of him, he yelped at the pain of no preparation and no lube. He gasped in pain, gripping Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He felt a jolt of pleasure, when Sesshomaru began to hit his prostate, and he was sure all of it would have been pleasurable if he wasn't so fucking impatient- he cried out in pleasure as Sesshomaru kept up his relentless assault.

A blood exchange and intercourse and two demons were mated. Inuyasha was stuck. He wasn't sure if he minded it even a little bit at that moment...

XXXX

Inuyasha sat in Sesshomaru's room, sighing. He had gotten back a day ago, and there was to be a marriage ceremony in a few weeks. He slowly touched his stomach. "Sess?" He said to his mate.

"Sleep." He gruffed.

"Asshole. When should we have Kagome throw a baby shower?"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru asked, he was unaware his mate was pregnant because it had happened the night before. He would not smell it until Inuyasha's body made some changes for the birth.

"Well it's nine months off, but we're having it…"

"You're pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked, not lifting himself from his pillow. it was the only reason Inuyasha had not run for the hills when Sesshomaru had not been looking, plus Sesshomaru was proving to be a good mate, and Inuyasha figured he had always known he would have made a good mate, he was just scared.

"Mmhmm." He hummed thoughtfully.

"Good, if you get out of this bed before me I will skin you and allow Kagome to throw the biggest wedding she and Rin can possibly make."

"Bastard."

"Baka."

"You-" He was silenced by a mouth capturing his.


End file.
